Sing it, feel it
by Cisne Negro
Summary: Quiero compartir mis sentimientos, emociones y experiencias con ustedes. Espero que puedan sentirse identificadas/os, y quizás, pueda ayudar las/os un poco
1. Make Some Noise

_It's easy to feel like  
Your all alone  
To feel like nobody knows  
The great that you are  
The good that's inside you  
Is trying so hard to break through_

_Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly  
You wont know if you never try  
I will be there with you all of the way  
You'll be fine_

_Don't let anyone tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up there's nothing wrong with just beign yourelf  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
Speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing Hey! Hey! Make Some noise  
Hey! hey yeah!_

_You want to be known  
You want to be heard  
And known you are beautiful  
You have so much to give  
Some change you wanna live  
So shout it out and let it show_

_You have a diamond inside of your heart  
A light that shines bright as the stars  
Don't be afraid to be all that you are  
You'll Be fine_

_Don't let anyone tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up there's nothing wrong with just beign yourelf  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
Speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing Hey! Hey! Make Some noise  
Hey! hey yeah!_

_You can't just sit back and watch the world change  
Matters what you got to say  
There's no one else who can stand in your place  
So come on it's never too late_

_Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly  
You wont know if you never try_

_Don't let anyone tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up there's nothing wrong with just beign yourelf  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
Speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing Hey Hey Make Some noise  
Hey! hey yeah!  
Hey! Hey! Make Some Noise  
Speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing Hey Yeah Hey Yeah Hey Yeah, Make Some Noise  
Hey Yeah Hey yeah Hey Yeah, Make Some Noise  
Hey Yeah Hey yeah Hey Yeah, Make Some Noise  
Hey Yeah Hey yeah Hey Yeah, __Make Some Noise

* * *

_

Nunca les pasó, o les pasa de sentirse así? Que nadie los escucha, que no te dan bola, que decís algo, y es exactamente lo mismo que pase un tren?  
Muchas veces me pasa a mí, de sentirme completamente fuera de lugar, hasta en mi familia, o mi grupo más cercano de amigos. Como que estas de más. Que sobrás. Es horrible que te pase, es como que no encajás.  
Querés que te escuchen, que sepan que estás ahí, y que no sos una planta! Tenés mucho para dar, pero nadie te nota.Y peor, a veces, nosotros mismo no queremos mostrar lo que somos en realidad. Nos escondemos, atrás de una máscara. Nos disfrázanos de algo que no somos, para encajar, para ser como el resto. PARA SER COMO QUIÉN? Quién es el "modelo a seguir"? A quién queremos imitar?  
Cuántas veces escuche, y yo misma dije, "No me gusta como soy" Si no te gusta, CAMBIALO! Algunas veces es difícil, sí. Pero no imposible. Vos tenés el control de lo que sos, vos tenés que ser lo que quieras, hacer lo que quieras. Que importa si a fulano no le gusta, que se metan en su vida!  
Pero si en realidad te gusta quién sos, y decís lo contrario porque a mengano no le gusta, no le des bola. No tengas miedo de ser lo que sos, de ser vos mismo. De ser diferente, original. No cambies por otro. Cambia por vos, para vos. Y sino, seguí igual, como a vos te parezca que está bien. A nadie le gustan los clones, Vos tenés que ser vos, no la replica de lo que pensás que es "bueno" "lindo" "PERFECTO"  
Para aquellas/os que les pase, les digo lo mismo que me dice esta canción cuando me siento así: no dejen que los demás les digan que no son lo suficientemente fuertes, no hay nada de malo con ser uno mismo, ES MAS QUE SUFICENTE. Cada uno es como es, y todos tendríamos que entender eso. Tenemos defectos, sí... Y quién no?? Quién puede decir que es PERFECTO? Que no le falta nada? Que no necesita nada? Y así y todo, lo que mejor sabemos hacer es criticar, y encontrarle los defectos a los demás; en lugar de encontrar y mejorar los nuestros.  
"(...)Tenés un diamante dentro de tu corazón, una luz que brilla como las estrellas (...)" Es verdad. Aunque cuesta mucho verlo. Sos único, y sos un tesoro. No quieras cambiar, y ser como el resto. Para qué? Qué ganas con ser como todos? que ese tesoro hermoso que tenés adentro pierda su brillo, y sea un poco más del montón.  
Si querés que te escuhen, si querés ser alguien, que te noten, que te vean... HACE RUIDO! Pero siendo vos mismo, que te conozcan como sos, no como "el clon de..." Decí lo que pensás, nadie puede reemplazarte. Sos importante, tu opinión es importante. Y siempre va a haber alguien que le importe lo que tengas para decir, lo que pensás. Y si no, DECILO IGUAL! Hacete escuchar.  
No podes quedarte sentado/a y ver cómo el mundo pasa, cómo cambia, cómo se mueve. Y con las ganas de ser parte se eso. Levantate, y hace lo que sientas. Nunca es tarde.  
Así que la próxima vez que no te escuchen, que no te den bola, que te dejen de lado: Plantate, y decí lo que pensás. Plantate, y hace que sepan lo que tenés para decir. Plantate, y que te conozcan. Como sos, con tus defectos y todo. Que eso mismo es lo que nos diferencia. Nos hace únicos y especiales.

* * *

Canción: Make Some Noise- Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana). (Les recomiendo que la bajen, ES HERMOSA. Y si no entienden la letra, bájenla en español. Así entienden mejor ;)

* * *

Chicas y chicos: esto no es un fic común, de los que encuentran siempre, ni nada por el estilo. Pero hay veces que me gusta descargar las cosas que pienso, y me parece que esta es una buena idea, compartiéndolo con ustedes, y viendo si les pasa lo mismo que a mi, o si soy una especie de extraterrestre que le pasan cosas raras :S

Además, así podrán conocer algunas de mis canciones favoritas, que me inspiran.

Bueno, me gustaría saber que opinan del tema. Y si les interesa, háganmelo saber, así sigo escribiendo y descargándome.

MUCHIISIMAS GRACIIAS

_**Stefii **_


	2. Hot n Cold

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know_

_And you ov__er think  
Always speak  
Crypticly  
I should know  
That you're no good for me_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

_We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery_

_  
Used to laugh bou__t nothing  
Now your plain boring  
I should know that  
You're not gonna change_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

_Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride_

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down._

A veces la indecisión es nuestro peor enemigo, limitando nuestras opciones y dejando pasar las mejores ocasiones. Por ejemplo, cuando tenemos algo en frente, justo ahí, que en el fondo sabemos que es lo correcto, y lo que nosotros queremos de verdad. Pero es tan fácil para el ser humano no ver. Es tan fácil ser ciego. ¿Por qué si las cosas son tan obvias, siempre le encontramos la quinta pata al gato? ¿No es más fácil asumir lo que nos pasa, en vez de buscarle la vuelta? ¿Será que nos gusta sufrir?

Tomar decisiones es difícil, pero es necesario y no hay otra opción: a veces creemos que no elegimos, pero lo estamos haciendo, elegimos no elegir. No siempre nos gusta tener que elegir, y ahí aparece la indecisión. El no saber que hacer, o decir. A veces, es tanta la indecisión, que terminamos por hacer una cosa, y después la otra. Como dice la canción: "Dices que si, y luego que no" "Estas equivocado cuando tienes razón" y así terminamos peor que antes. Porque, ¿quién soporta a alguien así? Todo el tiempo cambiando de opinión. Terminamos por peder las cosas, las personas, los momentos más importantes, por no decidirnos (o creer que no lo hacemos). Por no decir, esto es lo que quiero.

La realidad le da libertad al hombre para hacer elecciones, pero el hombre, no siempre sabe aprovechar ese poder de elección. Es raro cuando lo escuchas: no poder elegir por vos, para vos. Pero, ¿estoy mintiendo? ¿Es así o no es así? Muchas veces decimos que estamos entre la espada y la pared. Pero no nos damos cuenta que esa espada, puede ser una flor; y esa pared, un colchón muy cómodo. Siempre hay algo que no nos deja ver la verdadera cara de las cosas. Y lo peor es que, ese "algo" a veces resultamos ser nosotros mismos. ¿Por qué? La verdad no estoy segura, pero personalmente creo que la mayoría de las veces es por miedo. Miedo a lo que viene. Miedo a equivocarnos. Miedo a no elegir el "camino correcto". Miedo a ser lo que somos. Miedo a elegir.

Es absurdo pensar que por ese miedo que nos invade, podamos perder las cosas y las personas que más queremos y que más nos importan en la vida. Por eso, el no poder tomar una decisión, puede cambiarle la vida a cualquiera. Para bien o para mal, quien sabe. Pero correr ese riesgo, el de perder, ¿vale la pena? La mayoría de las veces no nos damos cuenta de esto, y es por eso que sufrimos, y es por eso que no podemos tomar una decisión .La clave, esta en darte cuenta de lo que pones en juego antes de que sea demasiado tarde, y tener que arrepentirnos.

En la canción, yo veo a una chica que sufre, porque su pareja no puede tomar decisiones, porque no se decide, porque todo el tiempo esta cambiando de parecer, porque es indeciso. Y esto la hace dudar a ella, y ponerse a pensar si de verdad, este chico es el indicado. Y quizás si lo sea. Pero por su indecisión, no pueden seguir juntos. Ambos pierden, el sentimiento mutuo, por la falta de acción de uno. Y parece injusto, si. Pero es así.

Lo único que les puedo decir es, no sean tontas/os. Aprovechen lo que tienen., las personas que están a su lado. Por que quizás, el día de mañana ya no estén. No los pierdan, y no tengan miedo de elegir. Es preferible equivocarse, antes de tener que arrepentirte por no haber siquiera intentado elegir. No sean indecisos. Lo único que van a ganar, es peder. Y arrepentirse. Sentá cabeza, y pensá en lo que realmente querés. Apostá a eso que crees que es lo mejor para vos.

* * *

**Canción:** Hot n cold- Katy Perry (Les recomiendo que la bajen, ES HERMOSA. Y si no entienden la letra, bájenla en español. Así entienden mejor ;)

* * *

Bueno, una vez más, estoy acá. No recibí muchos reviews, y por eso no subía. Pero llegue a la conclusión de que, en realidad, no me importa. Esto es lo que pienso, y así lo lean dos, diez, cien o mil personas, no va a cambiar. Así que, a las que si les interesó, GRACIAS por pasarse, y espero que este le sirva a alguien también.

Besiis Fríos.

_**Stefii**_


	3. Everytime We Touch

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.__Need you by my side._

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

* * *

Esta vez no puse la canción por el significado de la letra. En realidad, lo que me lleva a escribir esta vez es el ritmo. Como muchas canciones, esta tiene dos versiones, cantadas por la misma intérprete. La única diferencia, es el ritmo: una es más rápida de esas que te dan ganas de bailar; la otra, es más lenta. Quizás sería bueno que pudiesen escuchar ambas versiones, sería más fácil entender.

Bien, hoy quiero escribir un poco más sobre mí, que algo generalizado. Es algo que me puse a pensar escuchando estas dos versiones. Apenas tengo 15 años, es decir que soy una chica que esta empezando a descubrir muchas cosas, o al menos eso me pasa a mí. Pero principalmente, estoy tratando de descubrir quién soy, y cómo serlo. Es complicado. Pero supongo que todos pasaron, están pasando o van a pasar por esto. Siempre creí tener bastante claro cuál es el modelo de persona que quería ser. Ahora no estoy tan segura. Exactamente como la canción.

Sé quién soy, o eso supongo. Pero hay cosas que me estoy preguntando, sobre mí, y no las puedo responder. Yo soy como la canción. Siempre la misma letra, pero con dos ritmos diferentes. No digo que soy bipolar o algo así. Va más allá de eso. Más profundo.

Uno de esos ritmos es el que generalmente muestro cuando estoy con alguien, al menos casi siempre. Ese ritmo movido, que da ganas de bailar. Un ritmo que le gusta a todos, el alegre, el "punchi", el divertido. El que comparto con mis amigos. El que siempre tiene una sonrisa y está de buen humor. El que sale, es que se pega. El más popular y conocido. Ese es uno de mis ritmos.

El otro, en cambio, es el que se muestra más que nada cuando estoy sola. En esos momentos que solo somos mi cuerpo y mi mente. Sólo yo. Nadie más lo conoce, al menos no en profundidad. Es un ritmo tranquilo, con momentos tirando a triste. Uno con el que se puede llorar. Un ritmo solitario, sin compañía. Pero es un ritmo hermoso, con el que me gusta estar de vez en cuando. Es como una canción de cuna. Y aunque a veces te haga llorar, a la vez me ayuda a sonreír. Quizás con más sinceridad que con el otro, a pesar de que no lo haga tan seguido. Ese es mi otro ritmo.

Y ahora, me pregunto, ¿cuál es MI verdadero ritmo? ¿Cuál es el que voy a escuchar de ahora en adelante? No digo que uno sea mejor que el otro. Son diferentes. Pero, ¿se puede vivir bailando y escuchando dos polos opuestos? ¿Cuál es la verdadera yo? Son preguntas que no me puedo contestar.

Algunos pensaran que soy una persona falsa, bipolar, con dos caras; pero no puedo decir que uno de esos dos ritmos sea yo. Al menos no por completo. Pero no sé si pueda convivir yo misma con ambos. Es decir, es algo contradictorio pero mi "ritmo rápido" necesita bajar un poco el volumen, calmarse un poco; y mi "ritmo lento" necesita un poco de alegría, más diversión. Es loco pensar así, pero a pesar de sentir esas dos personalidades tan distintas en mí, no me conformo con ninguna. En verdad, no soy yo con ninguna. Porque siempre va a faltar ese pedazo del otro ritmo. No puedo decidirme, en realidad, porque no me convence ninguno.

Quizás, debería combinar esos ritmos, y crear uno nuevo. Siempre con la misma letra, pero con un equilibrio entre ambos. Sería algo muy nuevo para mí. Un ritmo completamente nuevo.

Quizás, debería de una vez decidirme p0or uno de los dos que ya tengo. Ponerme a pensar quien soy yo realmente y elegir. Verme de ambas formas y decir con cuál me siento más esa persona que quiero ser.

Quizás, debería aprender a convivir con mis "dos yo". Darles espacio a cada uno de esos ritmos, darles su lugar. Y no perder ninguno de ellos. Aprender a convivir con ambos, sin tener que cambiar o deshacerme de ninguno.

La verdad, no lo sé. Pero por eso escribo, ¿no? Esto es lo que siento, lo que me pasa. Quizás a alguna de ustedes le pase lo mismo, o quizás (que sería mejor para mí) alguna ya lo haya superado y pueda contarme su propia experiencia. Y si, por otro lado, alguna de la que está leyendo esto aún no le pasó un problema parecido o ni siquiera se lo puso a pensar alguna vez, yo le diría que se preparen. Tener claro quién querés ser en la vida y cómo querés serlo, son preguntas que tarde o temprano todas tenemos que afrontar y, en algún momento (espero), resolver.

* * *

Canción: Everytime we touch-Cascada (Les recomiendo que la bajen, en sus dos versiones, ES HERMOSA. Y si no entienden la letra, bájenla en español. Así entienden mejor ;)


End file.
